Pokemon Special: EarthRuby and OceanSapphire
by SockheadWriter
Summary: This is a fanfic about what I think the Ruby/Sapphire remakes would look like in Pokespe. (Frantic/MagmaJewel)


*Disclaimer: Pokemon Special is a manga created by Hidenori Kusaka, I have no affiliations with him. This is a fan-based story. All characters belong to their rightful creators.*

(Edit: the other one had problems. I fixed them for the most part.)

Ok so, this is my first fanfic of anything, so~…please, if you don't have anything good to say, don't even say anything. This has mostly FranticShipping but also some MagmaJewelShipping (Ruby x Courtney). This was made as an inference of what the Ruby/Sapphire remakes would be like in PokeSpe. I will call it~…

The EarthRuby and OceanSapphire arc!

It was a rather normal day in Littleroot Town for Ruby. Or, a very beautiful day. Ruby was grooming his Mightyena, Nana, as he does every day to keep his Pokemon looking fabulous.

It had been 4 years since the incident with Kyogre and Groudon, and 3 years since the clash with Guile Hideout. To be honest, Ruby was bored. He had completed the Hoenn Contests, and even travelled to Sinnoh to complete the Super Contests. He had nothing to do but help out in Lilycove's Contest Hall and, on rare occasions, help his father Norman with things he needed done as a Gym Leader.

It was then that Ruby heard a knock o his door. Thinking it was Courtney coming to see him early, he rushed to the door, throwing down his brush.

As he opened the door, his heart sank as he saw it was Sapphire, his longtime friend and fellow Dexholder.

"Ruby~!" Sapphire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. Ruby blushed. He really needed to get used to having Sapphire visit him all the time.

"Dude, we gotta go. Dad wanted us at the lab. He wanted to show us something important he was working on." Ruby sighed. He hated these surprise meetings with Professor Birch.

"Uh, yeah, I was kind of busy, so~…" Ruby rubbed the back of his head and looked back at Nana. He hated being interrupted during something this important…and look at that stray hair on her! How irritating, Ruby thought with a frown.

"Well, too bad. We gotta go now!" Sapphire grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his house.

Flustered, Ruby went along with his friend. As much as he hated it, he had to make do when Sapphire said 'We gotta'.

One of Birch's assistants answered the door, greeting the two Dexholders. "Yo, Dad!" Sapphire called to her father, waving with her free arm.

Professor Birch looked back at his daughter, smiling. "There you are! Oh, and Ruby too! What a surprise!" Ruby facepalmed.

Ruby noticed something in the young professor's hand. "What's that?" It looked like an icy blue drive, probably meant to go into some sort of machine.

Birch looked at it, puzzled himself. "I'm not sure yet…" he started, "It's some sort of drive, a Professor from another region gave it to me. She said it was related to a legendary Pokemon."

Sapphire turned to Ruby. "It's what he's been researching. Up all night on that thing…"

"Don't call it a 'thing,' it could be very important!" Birch exclaimed. Sapphire raised her hands in defence, and Ruby rubbed his arm that Sapphire grabbed onto. Which reminded him…

"…Hey Sapphire, can I…?" Ruby clasped his hands together and looked at his friend.

"…Oh, fine, just go…"

"Yes! Bye Professor~!" Ruby called out before rushing out of the door, hurrying back to his house.

Sapphire folded her arms. As much as she liked Ruby, he could be a severe pain sometimes.

"Well, he seemed in a hurry…" Birch said awkwardly. "Well, theres no need for you to be here, unless you want to stay, Sapphire."

She looked up at her father. She wanted to hang out with Ruby more, but if he was busy… "Sure, Dad." She said, "What can I do for ya?"

Ruby rushed back to his house, making sure to shut the door. He looked back at Nana. "Oh, what a mess…Wild Girl didn't let me finish…" He picked up his brush and smoothed out Nana's loose hairs. The Mightyena felt relieved to feel clean again.

"All done…well, shall we go?" Nana nodded, smiling at him. "Good girl, Nana~. Return." Ruby returned Nana to her Pokeball and put the ball on his bag, along with his other 5 prized Pokemon. Ruby opened his door and headed out to Oldale Town.

At Oldale Town, Courtney waited at the bridge by Route 101. She ignored the passerby's looks, the ones that said 'Isn't that the ex-Magma Admin? What's SHE doing in a place like this?'

Or, at least, that's what Courtney felt like they were saying.

After a while of waiting, she finally saw a familiar face. Ruby. "Took him long enough…" she mumbled.

"Say something, Courtney?" Ruby asked as he approached the end of the bridge.

"Oh, nothing~" Courtney replied, forcing a smile. "Ya ready yet or do I have to wait another hour?"

"An hour? It was THAT long? Geez, that Sapphire…" Ruby scowled.

"Doesn't matter," she said, grabbing a hold of his arm. "Let's just go."

Ruby looked at her arms around his. "Courtney, what are you…?"

She smiled. "Walking around in public like this…It's be awkward if we looked like just a guy and a girl together."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" Then he started on to go to Petalburg City.

After a couple minutes, Courtney broke the silence. "So you never told me what we're doing."

Ruby thought for a moment. "Well my dad wanted me to go see him at his Gym. Which is where we're going now. But I'm not sure about after that," Ruby paused, "Maybe we can get you to renew your Contest Pass~?"

Courtney sighed. "Ya know I can do that whenever I feel like. You're so adamant on that…"

Ruby chuckled. "I'm serious. If you like Contests, you should participate. We could go on a trip to Lilycove. You, me, and Sapphire."

Courtney stopped. "Me, you, and who?"

"Sapphire. You know, the girl that…" He paused, "The girl that…y'know, I can't quite remember if you two met…"

She glared at him. She knew exactly who Sapphire was, it was that pesky girl that tried to stop Maxie those years ago. Ruby had gotten very well acquainted with the girl…Not that Courtney cared about what girls Ruby got acquainted with.

Nor did she care about Maxie anymore.

Ruby shrugged. "Oh well. Let's just continue on our way~."

As they reached Petalburg, Norman was already standing outside the Pokemon Center, waiting for Ruby. When he saw Courtney grabbing hold of his arm, he scowled. Great, he thought. He's with that ex-Magma girl again.

"Hello, son. Glad you could make it so early." Norman said, still glaring at Courtney.

Ruby looked between them awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, Nor—I mean, Dad."

"You guys can go ahead," Courtney said suddenly, "I'll wait outside the Gym. Go have you're private talk." She let go of Ruby's arm.

"Good," Norman said, "Come with me." Ruby followed his father into his Gym across town.

Norman looked at his son. "Ruby, I have a favor to ask of you. A very important one."

"Sure, what is it?" Ruby asked.

Norman sighed. "It's about you being the new Gym Leader."

"…Right…So is Wattson retiring or what?" Ruby chuckled.

"This is no joke, Ruby. I mean MY Gym."

Ruby stopped. "N-No thanks, I'm better off not doing…all that…"

"All that? Meaning?"

"I-It means I don't want to run a Gym. You told me that I could follow my own dreams if that's what I wanted to do!"

"But that's done now, am I right? I'm only saying this now because after that incident 3 years ago, there's no telling what might happen…to me, or anyone else."

"D-Dad, stop! Nothing else is going to happen! That was 3 years ago!"

Norman scowled. "So you're just going to sit back and not stay prepared?"

Ruby looked down, fists clenched. He hated thinking like this, and he certainly didn't want anything to happen to anybody…especially his dad.

So he just walked out of the Gym. "Ruby!" he heard his dad call. But of course, he ignored it. Norman sighed. That boy had so much to learn, even at his age.

Courtney was outside, waiting. More like eavesdropping, Ruby thought. "Were you..?" Ruby asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds. Her face was unreadable.

"Hmph," she said, "So, Lilycove, you said?"

Ruby sighed, then nodded. "Yeah. I'll just go tell Sapphire and my mom."

Courtney giggled. "You're still such a sissy…"

Okay that'll probably be it for the first chapter; I might post the next one soon once I think of more to write about. And yeah, Emerald will get some parts in the next chapter if you were expecting him. So~, yeah.


End file.
